the_darkest_mindsfandomcom-20200214-history
Liam Stewart
Liam Michael Stewart is a Blue male and one of Ruby's traveling companions. Biography Early Life The Darkest Minds Liam is considered the leader of the runaway group that consists of Chubs and Zu. He was the mastermind behind the escape plan that got hundreds killed and few kids out of the Caledonia camp that held many powerful children captive. He is a Blue, meaning he has telekinetic powers that come in handy throughout the book. He is charming, and he is described as handsome. He is a trustworthy person, and an older brother figure to his two younger companions. When first meeting Ruby, he welcomes her and defends her against Chubs’ accusations that she’s not telling them the truth about herself. Liam and Ruby hit it off immediately and the chemistry between them grows. Together they try to find The Slip Kid to get help finding their way home. On their journey, he learns the truth about Ruby yet his feelings for her never waver. When at Slip Kid’s camp, he becomes a security officer against the border. Later, he learns that the Slip Kid’s intentions are wrong and he tries leaving with Chubs and Ruby. After an attack on the camp, Liam witnesses Chubs being shot in the chest and he negotiates with the Children’s League to take him in if they save Chubs’ life. At the Children’s League, Ruby wipes his memory of her and the League lets him go in exchange for Ruby’s cooperation. Never Fade Liam is mentioned very little at the beginning of Never Fade. Ruby soon discovers from looking in Liam's brother, Cole, a League agent, that when Cole and Liam saw each other last, Liam accidentally took a flash-drive from his brother that supposedly contains information on the cause and cure of IAAN. Ruby then must find Liam and retrieve the flash-drive. In the Afterlight At the beginning of the book, Liam was shown to be against the Children's League. Until around the middle of the book, Liam was viewed as by both Ruby and Cole. He is shown to be jealous of the relationship between Cole and Ruby. In the middle of the book, he is shown to understand Ruby's ways, and they reconcile. Liam finds Ruby in Camp Thurmond, after her formulated plan works. He helps her out of camp because her leg is injured and they are both separated because of Ruby's injuries. They find each other at the speaking of what to do with the Psi. At the end of the book, he is in a car, driving with Ruby, Chubs, Zu and Vida. Through the Dark Liam is mentioned in: In Time, very briefly in Sparks Rise (he isn't named, but anyone could tell it's him) and Beyond the Night. Physical Description Liam is tall and blond, with light blue eyes. He usually leaves his face unshaven and scruffy so that he can pass as an adult. He has a small scar above his lip, which he was told Cole gave to him. In truth, he received it as a baby during an incident with his abusive father. "Liam, our driver, was wearing a beat-up leather jacket, darker across the shoulders where the rain had soaked through. His hair was a light, ashy blond that stood on end when he ran a hand through it...I saw his eyes were blue." (Ruby//The Darkest Minds by Alexandra Bracken// Pg 109). Relationships Ruby Daly Liam's cocky through both of the novels as they start to learn more about each other. Liam is definitely in love with Ruby and plans on having an intimate relationship with her. He is shown to be very kind and loving towards her. In The Darkest Minds, he worries about her and is flirtatious towards her in ways. When he finds out Clancy sexually assaulted Ruby he reacts badly, and when Clancy made Hayes beat Liam bloody Ruby is shown to be in shock and mental peril. They both show to worry, care and love each other so much. Despite the many troubles they face, they always gravitate back towards each other. Cole Stewart Cole is Liam's older brother and happens to look extremely similar to Liam. Liam and Cole have a rocky relationship firstly because Cole was part of the Children's League for a long period of time, and Liam believed that what the Children's League was doing was wrong and escaped. Their relationship is quite rocky, but deep down it is shown the Cole clearly loves his little brother and will do anything to prevent him from getting hurt. Charles "Chubs" Carrington Meriwether IV Chubs and Liam met at Caledonia, Liam's camp. They become an unlikely pair of best friends and planned to break out of Caledonia with the camp. When the breakout failed, it put further strain on their relationship. Charles often expresses that Liam chooses to be a hero, because "it's the easiest way". Despite all of this, Liam and Chubs are always there for each other. Their relationship involves much teasing and a brotherly bond that pulls through at all times. Suzume “Zu” Kimura Suzume, better known as Zu, met Liam while the breakout of Caledonia was going on. Seeing as that she was being trampled, Liam quickly responded by picking Zu up. She travels with Liam and Chubs. Liam shows a deep care and worries for her. Liam often lies/keeps things from her to “maintain” her innocence. When Zu goes off with her cousin, Hina, and 3 others, Liam is shown to be very worried, unhappy and in denial. When Ruby says she should be with her family, Liam replies by saying “She should be with us.” Liam is shown to really love her and thinks of her as a little sister. Abilities Liam Stewart is a Blue which means he is telekinetic and can move things with his mind. He describes it as "thinking of point A and B. Point A is where it is and point B is where you want to put it". Category:Characters Category:Blues Category:Males